JUST TONIGHT
by astridmorgana
Summary: -¡Fue una pesadilla!- Exploté en un grito. Él me trataba como a una niña, como a una niña pequeña, y eso confundía mis pensamientos acerca de lo que realmente sentía por él...y él por mí.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Hola a todos, soy nueva aquí y este es el primer fic que escribo, y la primera historia que completo jeje.**

**Por mucho tiempo he estado leyendo fics en esta pagina, y a decir verdad los amo; bueno, ahora soy yo quien escribe el fic, finalmente he decidido escribir.**

**Puesto a que es mi primer fic, no tiene la mejor ortografía del mundo, pero me esforcé en que por lo menos lo entendieran :)**

**Consta de 10 capítulos; ya que este es el primer capítulo es un poco corto.**

**ACLARACIÓN: En este fanfic han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del Muerte Roja, por lo cual tienen 18 años.**

**Y, es en primera persona, en pasado y en cada capitulo narra un personaje diferente, es decir, comenzamos aquí con Astrid, por lo tanto, en el siguiente capitulo narra Hipo, luego Astrid y así sucesivamente.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el Fic.**

**¡espero que les guste!**

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animations y a Cressida Cowell.

JUST TONIGHT

**NIGHTMARE**

Me desperté a media noche, casi ahogándome en mis gritos, tan asustada que pensé que moriría en el acto. El pánico invadía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, hasta el más recóndito rincón de mi ser...

Lo que una sola pesadilla podía causar.

Solo fue un mal sueño Pensé, tratando de tranquilizarme, aclarar mi mente, me incorporé lentamente, recostándome en la cabecera de pino, pero por más que quisiese...me era imposible.

La oscuridad invadía mi habitación, solo la tenue luz de la luna a través de la ventana iluminaba mi cuarto... y daba forma a las cosas. La oscuridad no me asustaba, pero...una pesadilla...sí... mi madre nunca ignoro una estas...pesadillas, siempre creyó que estas eran de mal augurio- lo cual le parecía ridículo a mi padre-... yo también lo creo...por que el día en el que mi madre se canso de ser humillada por su miedo a las pesadillas, el día en el que dejó de creer en su superstición, ese día... murió; desde entonces jamás he dejado de creer que las pesadillas no son tan solo un mal sueño, y creo también que mi madre tenía razón... y no dejare que estas...lastimen a quienes quiero.

Rápidamente me levanté de la cama, y sin dar importancia al inminente frío del piso de madera, atravesé la habitación y agilmente baje las escaleras...bueno, no tan ágil realmente, abajo estaba muy oscuro...pero bajé. Cuando mis ojos lograron adaptarse a la oscuridad, y pude ver más claramente, crucé a tientas todo el trayecto hasta la puerta de entrada y salí, tratando de cerrar la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible...creo que ya había hecho bastante, y despertar a mi padre no estaba en mis planes. Al salir un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, realmente hacía frío afuera; uno a uno bajé los escalones de piedra del umbral de la gran casa, mi casa.

Bien, ahora espero no tropezarme con las piedras del sendero, tan solo la luz de la luna estaba para iluminar mi camino

Caminé, bueno...corrí por todo Berk como una loca, y finalmente terminé enfrente de la casa de Hipo. Me aproximé a tocar su puerta como si fuese a tumbarla.

A mis dieciocho años jamás creí terminar en frente de la casa de él, haciendo esto, a estas horas...o sea, nunca me imaginé esto...pero así los dioses quisieron...


	2. Chapter 2: Are you ok?

**JUST TONIGHT**

**CAPITULO 2**

**ARE YOU OK?**

Era tarde en la noche, y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. El frío se apoderaba de mí, al igual que la oscuridad lo había hecho con mi habitación, la cual era levemente contrarrestada por la tenue luz de la luna. Pasaron los minutos, que quizá se convirtieron en unas cuantas horas, y solo se escuchaba la respiración del dragón acurrucado en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente; pero un golpe seco proveniente de la planta baja, tal vez la puerta, hizo que Chimuelo se despertará inmediatamente, a la vez que se ponía en posición de alerta.

Lentamente me levanté de la cama, acompañado del crujido del suelo de madera al pisarlo; pero este fue aplacado por el mismo sonido, solo que este fue más fuerte e insistente, una y otra vez el mismo "Toc"...sí, tenía que ser la puerta; por la forma en la que tocaban, debía de ser algo urgente- Muy urgente- o quizás un loco demente sin nada que hacer. No tenía opción, debía bajar a abrir la puerta, ya que solo eramos Chimuelo y yo en casa...y no creo que Chimuelo la abriera; mi padre estaba en un importante viaje de negocios, en una lejana isla...más allá del horizonte.

¿Quien puede ser a estas horas de la noche? Me pregunté mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, ya que el golpeteo no cesaba... y era realmente molesto. Crucé la sala tratando de no tropezarme, ya que todo estaba oscuro. Al llegar a la puerta encendí las antorchas de la entrada-colgadas de la pared- y la abrí semi-dormido, ya que moría de sueño y aún así no había logrado dormir en toda la noche; no hizo falta el frotarme los ojos para lograr despertar, la voz que escucharía a continuación sería más que suficiente para despertarme.

-Hipo...-Me llamó una voz femenina, frente a mí, en la oscura noche...y aunque solo la leve luz de la luna iluminaba a la chica, no hacía falta verla para reconocerla, era una voz inconfundible, Oh sorpresa era...¿Astrid?. Su voz sonaba preocupada y asustada...esto debía ser algo realmente malo.

-

Astrid, que...?-No dejó que terminará la frase, tan solo me abrazo con fuerza, como si este fuera el final. Este comportamiento no era normal, mucho menos en ella-¿Estas bien?-Dije casi asfixiándome en su fuerte abrazo.

De inmediato ella se apartó-Lo siento-Dijo mirando al suelo. Tenía un tono de voz que disimulaba miedo, en una voz seria. Lo se, es casi imposible que Astrid revele lo que realmente siente en ese momento; ella dice que la hace ver debil. De igual manera este comportamiento me preocupaba cada vez más-Quería ver si estabas bien y...-Hizo una pausa. Simplemente yo no comprendía lo que pasaba-Aquí estoy, despertandoté a mitad de la noche...-Parecía enojada consigo misma. Después murmuro algo, pero no alcance a oirló-Mas no te preocupes, ya me voy...-Dijo dandose media vuelta. Yo por mi parte la veía muy alterada como para dejarla ir...


	3. Chapter 3: Stay here

**Hola, hola! **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, se los agradezco mucho.**

**Y aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste :)**

**JUST TONIGHT**

**STAY HERE**

Estaba por irme. Mi neurotismo me había llevado hasta allí; estaba muy alterada, y además creo que era un estorbo. Cuando me dí media vuelta no pude caminar, ya que la tibia mano del joven vikingo me detuvo al tomarme por la muñeca.

-Astrid...¿Que sucede?-Preguntó preocupado. Me volteé lentamente, soltándome de su agarre, y así terminar encontrándome con sus verdes ojos, iluminados por la luna, que se clavaron en los míos; en su mirada pude encontrar un claro sentimiento de preocupación-¿Quieres entrar?-Preguntó repentinamente. Hizo un espacio para que yo pasara a su...casa; tan solo iluminada por el fuego acogedor y cálido, y una luz que se proyectaba de la planta superior, quizá la chimenea. Solo era una tenue luz ambarina que bajaba por las escaleras, como un halo bailarín.

-¿De...verdad?-Pregunté tartamudeando.

-Claro-Dijo con una sonrisa, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Gracias-Murmuré y entré. Ya no estaba asustada, solo me sentía estúpida, débil y vulnerable...todo por un mal sueño; Pero mi madre decía que los sueños no son de ignorarse, que estos tienen su significado...buenos o malos no deben pasarse por alto...y lo que yo soñé no era un buen presagio, Hipo era su protagonista.

Hipo cerró la puerta al instante en el que yo crucé el umbral de su casa. Allí adentro ya no tenia miedo, ya que podía ver que estuviese bien...era un sentimiento...protector. Me senté en las escaleras, él se quedo de pie en frente mio.

-¿Que sucedió?-se cruzó de brazos, mientras me observaba detenidamente.

-¿Puedo quedarme a...dormir?-Pregunté sin pensarlo, en una rápida frase. Aunque sabía que él no me lo negaría, es mejor preguntar. Me sentía realmente sola en casa, después de lo sucedido...dudo volver a dormir en la noche. A pesar de tener a Tormenta, mi dragona, en casa conmigo, aun me sentía sola...necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar...alguien humano.

Fue obvia la reacción de Hipo ante mi pregunta, quedo completamente perplejo.

-Claro...¿por qué no?-Titubeo. Pude notar su creciente nerviosismo con cada pregunta que le hacía...parecía no creerlo, pues bien, yo tampoco lo creía, no creía estar allí, a esa hora, por aquellas razones y en casa de aquel chico, especialmente de él.

-Bien-Se volvió hacía la gran antorcha que se hallaba en frente a la sala de estar, para encenderla.

-¿Para qué...?-Pregunté, pero el chico no dejó que terminara la frase.

-¿No pretenderás que duerma con este frío?-Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Hipo...-Traté de hablar, pero el joven entrenador interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿O tu quieres dormir aquí?-Se volvió hacía mí. Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de contenerme Solo escúchame Pensé-Como quie...-Fue interrumpido por mi repentina e inesperada pregunta.

-Quiero quedarme contigo-Lo interrumpí con una rapidez-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?


	4. Chapter 4: Weak

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :D no saben cuanto me hacen feliz jeje**

**Otra cosa, en cuanto al largo de los capítulos, los haría más largos pero no puedo, ya todos los capítulos están escritos (Llevo escribiendo este fic desde el año pasado, creo), incluso ayer comencé a escribir la segunda parte de este fic :)**

**Espero que les guste  
Muchísimas gracias a todos**

**Just Tonight**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Weak:**

Nunca en toda mi vida me imaginé que ella, Astrid Hofferson, fuese a preguntar eso, que fuese a decir eso.

Traté de ocultar mis emociones, mis sentimientos, los latidos de mi acelerado corazón que quería salirse de mi pecho, contenerme de gritarle ¡Claro, Astrid!, ¡Cuanto quieras! y muchas otras cosas que tuve que reemplazar por un...-Claro.

Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta, luego paso a mi lado, para verla desaparecer escaleras arriba; Yo solo la seguí con la mirada, hasta que desapareció. Dos segundos después, mis pies me llevaron-Casi corriendo- a la planta superior. Allí se encontraba ella, sentada en el borde de mi cama, acariciando a chimuelo como si fuera un gato.

Me acerque lentamente hasta que ella levantó la mirada, en ella pude ver que se hallaba aparentemente más tranquila de como llegó.

-¿Ahora me contaras lo que sucedió?-Pregunté, curioso del "Por qué" de su visita.

A pesar de que aparentaba estar bien, hacerla recordar lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido, destruyo aquellas condiciones de hablar, no fue nada bueno y volvió a caer, su sonrisa, su pequeña sonrisa...desapareció.

-Fue...-Le costaba hablar. Sin duda no quería decírmelo, podía notarlo en su tono de voz, sonaba avergonzada y triste; Mas no la obligaría a decírmelo. Ella bajo la cabeza, y su rubio cabello cayendo creó una larga cortina a ambos lados de su rostro, ocultándolo.

-No te preocupes-Me agache para ponerme a su nivel-si no quieres hablar de ello, no lo...-Le dije con cariño, no quería que se sintiese mal u obligada a hablar, pero ella exploto.


	5. Chapter 5: My heart is broken

**Debido a que el capitulo anterior estuvo un poco corto, aquí les dejo otro :D**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos.**

**Just Tonight**

**Capitulo 5:**

**My Heart Is Broken:**

-¡Fue una pesadilla!- Exploté en un grito. Él me trataba como a una niña, como a una niña pequeña, y eso confundía mis pensamientos acerca de lo que realmente sentía por él...y él por mí.

Hipo estaba perplejo ante mi reacción ¿y como no estarlo?, me abrió la puerta de su casa a mitad de la noche, semi-dormido; me dejó quedarme en su casa, con él; ¿y yo vengo aquí a gritarle?.

-Lo siento...-Me apresuré a decir. Lo mire por un instante, incrédula de lo que acababa de hacer, luego me cubrí la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada de mi estúpido comportamiento. Bajé la cabeza-De nuevo- y rompí en llanto, en un llanto que trataba de silenciarse. Era increíble lo que una pesadilla podía causar en mí, como esta podía alterarme.

-¿Fue solo eso?-Delicadamente tomó mis manos y las apartó de mi rostro, dejando ver mis ojos, levemente enrojecidos; con la misma delicadeza, levantó mi rostro, y así quedar cara a cara con él, y en un agíl movimiento se sentó a mi lado. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando él me abrazó contra su pecho-Todas las tenemos...-Continuó con un tono de voz reconfortante. Pero...había algo que no comprendía, ¿a que se debía tanto amor...tanto cariño?,¿era yo solo su amiga?

-Pero esta no era una simple pesadilla, Hipo- Me aparté rápidamente de su abrazo, y al mirarlo de nuevo, pude ver su preocupación, su miedo. No dijo nada, él se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta-Recuerdo ver a alguien-Traté de parecer firme mientras hablaba-Alguien al que jamás heriría, alguien que cambió mi vida completamente...morir por mi culpa, morir en mis manos. Caía a un abismo, mientras yo lo veía caer desde lo alto, sin poder o querer hacer nada al respecto. Luego todo se tornaba oscuro, y una voz me culpaba y atormentaba, a la vez que aquella imagen se plasmaba una y otra vez en mi mente...la imagen de aquella persona cayendo a su inminente muerte, por mí. Luego enloquecí- Era bastante tonto, pero para mí no lo era, se que su significado no era nada bueno-Se que suena tonto...-

-No, se lo que piensas acerca de los sueños...y yo también lo creo. Debió haber sido alguien muy especial...-

-Sí, lo es-Dije con firmeza.

-¿Quien...es?-Preguntó con la voz entrecortada, quizás por pensar que podía hacerme enojar o sentir mal por la pregunta, Creo yo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me tensé con miedo de responder...me congelé. No sabía si podría responder, si podría hablar. Respiré hondo y-Tú...


	6. Chapter 6: You

**Just Tonight**

**Capitulo 6:**

**You**

Tú- Esa sola palabra, dos letras, una sola silaba, causaron un estallido en mi interior, mi corazón se detuvo y no tuve palabras para una respuesta.

Un incomodo silencio se posó sobre la habitación.

-Por eso vine a esta hora-Alzó la mirada, sin temor. Clavó sus bellos ojos, azules como el cielo, en mis ojos-Estaba preocupada, desesperada, por saber si...estabas bien-Ella hablaba firme, pero al final de la frase su voz se quebró y sus ojos se empañaron.

-Astrid...no hay de que preocuparse, todo esta bien, yo estoy bien.

Ella se hallaba a punto de llorar, pero, trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa forzada, la cual tardó en esfumarse; durante aquel tiempo hubo un silencio en el que ambos parecíamos estar congelados, en el que el tiempo parecía haberse congelado.

-Bien, organizare todo para dormir-Me levante-Ahí tienes mi cama, es toda tuya-Me volví hacía el armario para tomar otra manta...y otra más...que haría de almohada.

Extendí una en el suelo, la otra la enrollé y coloque en la parte superior de la manta, todo al lado de la cama-Buenas noches...Astrid.

Me tendí sobre el frío y duro suelo, únicamente protegido con una manta.

Me quedé mirando el techo, durante unas cuantas horas, tratando de conciliar el sueño que se había espantado, el sueño que ahora no tenía; el mero echo de que Astrid estuviese allí en mi cama tratando de hacer lo que yo, evitaba que tan siquiera cerrara los ojos por un segundo; por otro lado, la rubia vikinga parecía dormir plácidamente...pero estaba de espaldas a donde yo me hallaba, por lo cual no podía asegurarme de que fuese así.

En un momento de la noche el frío aumento considerablemente, tanto que mi aliento se desvanecía en una débil nube de neblina frente a mí. Al fijarme en la vikinga, en Astrid, para asegurarme de que estuviese bien, noté como temblaba, tanto era que se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, y así trató de apagar aquel frío.

No pude quedarme allí y ver...y sentir, como ambos padeciamos a causa de aquel crudo frío; quería hacer algo para que ella estuviese bien, a salvo de aquel hielo creciente.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, me levanté y me acosté a su lado; dudé un momento, mas finalmente la abrace por la espalda y así acabar con su frío, después de que sucediera...volvería al suelo.

Efectivamente el temblor comenzo a desaparecer, poco a poco se esfumó, hasta el punto en el que desapareció...para ambos.

Cuando me levantaba para apartarme y volver al suelo...

-Hipo...no te vallas-Me detuvo por sorpresa, tomándome por el antebrazo-¿Podrías...quedarte?

**MAÑANA VIENE EL MEJOR CAPITULO...SEGÚN YO PIENSO JEJEJE.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**LOS QUIERO MUCHOO.**


	7. Chapter 7: So Wrong

**Just Tonight**

**Capitulo 7:**

**So Wrong**

Trate de dormir durante algunas horas, siempre mirando el cielo nocturno-Hipnotizada por la luna-Siempre de espaldas a Hipo, quien dormía sin ningun tormento, preocupación o miedo; yo por mi parte, me atormentaba a mi misma, pensando y analizando la pesadilla, buscando alguna señal, algo que halla pasado por alto, que me indique que era lo que esta pesadilla significaba, este mal sueño que me hacía querer morir; mas convertir esta pesadilla en un bello y hermoso sueño era imposible, por lo cual, solo me quedaba aceptar el echo y evitar lo que esta advertencia me intentaba decir, lo que esta me deparaba, tratar de evitarlo...a toda costa, cueste...lo que cueste.

La noche se hizo hielo en cuestión de segundos, y por más que quisiese, temblar como cordero asustado, no era opción; traté de retenerme, de no hacerlo visible, pero me era prácticamente imposible...y, al parecer no era la única que podía notarlo.

Segundos después sentí un calor abrazador, reconfortante, y de a poco, este calor aplaco y esfumo el frío que había en mí; era más que obvio que se trataba de Hipo.

No moví ni un dedo, no quería arruinar este momento...pero fue él quien lo hizo, momentos después de que dejara de temblar, él se levanto.

Inmediatamente me volteé a medias y lo tomé por el antebrazo.

-¡Hipo!...no te vallas...-le pedí, más como un favor sonó como una suplica. Realmente no quería que se fuera, que me abandonara en el hielo invernal de la noche, de nuevo.

Me incorporé lentamente, sentándome en la cama, y acerque mi rostro al suyo, y así quedar cara a cara con el vikingo, con aquellos bellos verdes ojos que me mataban.

-No te vallas...-suplique de nuevo, en un susurro casi inaudible, y lo mire directamente a los ojos...y posé mi mano derecha en su mejilla, tomando así su rostro en mis manos-¿Podrías...quedarte?

Casi podía respirar su aliento, casi podía sentir como nuestros labios se juntaban...

-Toda la vida si fuese necesario...

Sin pensarlo, uní aquel casi inexistente espacio entre los dos...lo besé...

Aunque no sabía lo que hacía, el miedo a perderlo, aquel constante temor, aquella angustia a que desapareciese en cualquier instante, me llevó a ello...debía hallar una forma de desviar aquellos pensamientos y dejar salir todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos que hace tiempo he tenido encerrados, como aves en una jaula...porque yo lo amo, amo a aquel vikingo, aunque jamas creí que lo diría, no niego nada, lo amo, de no ser así no estaría aquí.

¿Que sucedió luego?, no lo sé; aquel beso fue como droga para mi mente; únicamente sé que -como yo se lo pedí- durmió junto a mí y todos aquellos tormentos se esfumaron como humo.

A mitad de la noche, creo, me desperté, y sentí como si la ventana, que yo miraba horas antes, escondiera algo, algo que me llamaba, algo que estuviese afuera esperando por mí. No pude resistir la tentación y me levanté lentamente, para no despertar a Hipo, pero cuando me volví hacía él...no estaba. Pero no dí importancia al asunto y atendí al llamado hipnotizante, por el cual me levanté; me volví hacía la ventana que daba hacía las afueras de Berk...al asomarme, vi nada mas y nada menos que un ejercito de piratas armados de pies a cabeza, que se dirigían hacía aquí, camuflados por la noche, sigilosos como gatos negros...pero estos no eran humanos, eran algo así como mutantes, sus ojos brillaban. A primera vista parecían luciérnagas, pero observándolos mejor podías verlos.

Allí mi corazón se detuvo y al fin reaccione, y salí de aquel trance que me llevó allí, y sentí un vacío dentro de mí.

De inmediato me dirigí a la ventana opuesta de la habitación y me apresuré a asomarme, buscando una señal, lo único que vi fue una sombra pasar, tenía una velocidad sobrenatural, pasó muy rápido.

-Hipo...-Murmuré, paralizada por el miedo.


	8. Chapter 8: Beside You

**JUST TONIGHT**

**CAPITULO 8:**

**BESIDE YOU**

Un grito ahogado junto a mí me despertó al alba, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y con él la luz también comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las ventanas.

Me incorporé de golpe, preocupado y asustado, al ver a Astrid, quien aún seguía allí a mi lado- lo cual me indicaba que todo lo sucedido anoche...no fue un sueño.

Ella estaba ahogándose con su propio miedo...una pesadilla.

-¡Astrid, respira, cálmate!-La tomé por los hombros, para así colocarla cara a cara conmigo-¡Astrid, mírame, no es real!-Tome su perfecto rostro entre mis manos, y así lograr que se quedara quieta, teniendo la firmeza necesaria como para que entendiera y la delicadeza suficiente para no hacerle daño...

En aquel momento, Astrid me miro aterrorizada, como si jamás me hubiese visto en su vida; ella se encontraba confundida, y respiraba tan rápido que si no se detenía terminaría hiperventilandose.

-Hipo...-Dijo en un hilo de voz, luego me abrazó tal como lo hizo cuando llegó aquí.

Al soltarme, puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miro dos segundos a los ojos, luego me... besó -De nuevo- como si nunca más me fuese a ver-¿Estas bien...?

Me tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar, aún no podía creerlo.

-Sí...-Pero ella no me dejó continuar.

-Desperté en algún momento de la noche, y ellos venían por ti-Atrajo ambas piernas contra su pecho, y rodeó estas con sus brazos.

-¿Que? ¿Quienes venían por mí?-Fruncí el ceño. No entendía lo que decía.

-Ellos...-Decía como si tratara de explicarme desesperadamente...pero yo no entendía. Podía ver su preocupación, él miedo en sus ojos-Y cuando me levanté...ya no estabas-en aquel momento desvío su mirada.

-Fue solo un sueño, nada más, una pesadilla. No era real-Trate de tranquilizarla-Nunca te abandoné en ningún instante de la noche, y jamás lo haría.

Levantó la mirada lentamente y me sonrío.

-Yo tampoco lo haría.


	9. Chapter 9: Left outside alone

**Ok, el fin de este fic se aproxima.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! No saben cuan feliz me hacen :D**

**No se preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte, pero esta se va a tardar un poco.**

**Otra vez, muchas gracias. Los quiero mucho :)**

**Just Tonight**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Left Outside Alone**

Hubo un prolongado, e incomodo silencio, entre ambos, solo el cantar de las aves afuera de la casa se oía...pero este bello sonido fue interrumpido por Chimuelo, quien halaba insistente la manga de la camisa de Hipo.

-¡Eh, Chimuelo!-Acaricio la cabeza del dragón, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Hipo tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, e hizo que en el mío también hubiese una.

-¿Un paseo, eh?-Sonreí al dragón, quien se detuvo instantáneamente. Soltó la manga de la camisa y me miró emocionado.

Hipo y yo cambiamos de rol en la mente de Chimuelo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Le dije emocionada, siguiéndole el juego.

Me incorporé con rapidez, apoyando ambas manos en la cama, y salté fuera de ella. Chimuelo comenzó a mover la cola como un perro.

-¡Chimuelo, quieto!-Ordenó Hipo.

-No es para tanto-Caminé hacía las escaleras-Vamos a dar una vuelta...¿no?-Me volví para mirar a Hipo.

-Bien-Se levantó y tomó la silla de montar.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la planta inferior. Atravesando el salón principal, salí al umbral de la casa; parada desde aquel punto podía apreciar la belleza de aquella mañana.

Con un especial silbido llamé a Tormenta, mi dragona; aquel silbido era como una señal, un código entre nosotras, que indicaba que debía venir, solo lo usaba para ello. Como era de esperarse, ella llego algunos segundos después.

-Hola linda-Me acerqué y abracé su gran cabeza, ella respondió con un resoplido, y sacudió la cabeza.

Después salieron Hipo y su grandisimo amigo, Chimuelo.

-¿Listo?-Me subí al lomo del Nader.

Hipo asintió e imitó mi movimiento, subió al lomo de su dragón.

Despegué antes que Hipo, para tomar ventaja sobre él-¡Haber si me alcanzas!, entrenador de dragones.

Al tomar altura, volví la cabeza hacía atrás y asegurarme de que no volaba sola, y no, de echo no estaba sola, Hipo y Chimuelo iban casi a la par de nosotras.

Realmente no tenía idea de por donde íbamos por lo cual comenzamos a bajar la velocidad, y así poder orientarme. En cuestión de segundos Hipo me sobrepasó...y justo fue en aquel momento en el que supe que no íbamos por buen camino.

-¡Hipo, detente!-Subí la velocidad de nuevo y así poder alcanzarlo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Astrid!

Creía que era un juego, pero no, tanto su vida como la mía y la de los dragones peligraban en aquella zona; nos acercábamos a un misterioso territorio al que todos tememos y procuramos alejarnos, un territorio maldito...

Para cuando pude localizar una espesa niebla delante de nosotros Hipo ya se había dado cuenta hace algunos minutos y Chimuelo había bajado su velocidad. Yo por mi parte intenté imitar a Hipo, y bajar la velocidad, pero fui demasiado lenta y no pude detenerme...Tormenta y yo entramos en aquella niebla. Al retroceder para intentar salir, solo encontré más niebla que no nos dejaba ver tanto a Tormenta como a mí.

Ahora estaba realmente sola y perdida, no sabía donde me hallaba.

Tormenta y yo volamos por un largo tiempo, hasta que vi una mancha grisácea, era...tierra, pero esta no era Berk; todo estaba solitario, el cielo estaba totalmente gris...bien, todo estaba solitario hasta el momento en el que me baje del lomo de la dragona, para explorar. Cuando toqué tierra, unas cuerdas se lanzaron sobre Tormenta, y todo se hizo oscuro para mí...

**Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirles que... espero que todos se hallan visto la serie "Dragon Riders Of Berk" y sepan quien es Alvin, ya que en el siguiente capitulo hará la primera aparición en el fic.**

**Para los que no, aquí esta la aclaración:**

**Con la armería destruida y los dragones lejos, Alvin el Traidor y los Marginados invaden Berk para secuestrar a Hipo en orden de aprender los secretos para "_conquistar dragones_".**


	10. Chapter 10: Somewhere

**Muy bien chicos, este Fanfic a llegado a su fin; pero no se desesperen ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte jaja**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Antes que todo, en este capitulo Hipo narra una parte, Astrid en otra; y como ya les había avisado al final del capitulo anterior, en este Alvin hace su primera aparición.**

**Just Tonight**

**Capitulo 10:**

**Somewhere**

¡Entró en el territorio maldito!-Grite a Brutacio, mientras él trataba de calmarme, puesto a que estaba irritablemente desesperado y preocupado, mientras andaba de un lado al otro por todo el centro de Berk, donde nos encontrábamos.

-Vamos, Hipo. Ya no puedes hacer nada

-Recuerda que quienes entran allí jamás regresan-Añadió Patapez.

-Gracias por la ayuda-Dije sarcásticamente.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y yo me encontraba allí caminando de un lado a otro como un idiota, cuando podía estar buscándola.

Me detuve bruscamente y me dirigí a Chimuelo, quien estaba echado en el suelo observándolo todo.

-Iré a buscarla-Avisé con determinación. Y antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, o intentar detenerme, ya me hallaba surcando los cielos nocturnos, con tan solo la luna y las estrellas para iluminar mi camino. Realmente no tenía ni idea de a donde me dirigía.

-No importa que tan oscuro este, te encontrare Astrid-murmure a la nada.

Realmente sabía a donde me dirigía, conozco aquel territorio, conozco su ubicación, y aún así ella quedo atrapada, capturada allí por mi culpa.

Ella me lo advirtió...y yo no quise hacer caso por mi deseo de ganar lo que realmente no era una carrera.

La luna iluminaba el cielo, pocas estrellas se atrevían a asomarse, pero ellas eran quienes alumbraban mi sendero.

Nos detuvimos en una grandisima roca en forma de pilar, esta salía del mar y metros más arriba nos hallábamos nosotros, en la plataforma en la que terminaba este pilar.

Chimuelo debía descansar, no podía obligarlo a volar tan larga distancia cuando él solo quería dormir.

-Perdóname amigo, pero solo hoy, solo hoy, hazlo por Astrid-Hablé al dragón-Prometo que si mañana al alba no la encontramos, volveremos.

Realmente me dolió decirlo, pero no podía quedarme eternamente buscándola, puesto a lo que patapez dijo era verdad...

Si mi padre se enteraba del riesgo que acababa de tomar me mataría...más pensándolo bien, solo volvería a Berk para preparar a mi dragón, no importaba lo que mi padre u otra persona dijese, no aceptaba el echo de perderla, no ahora. Partiría en uno o dos días, y no regresaría hasta encontrarla...o hasta comprobar mi mayor temor, comprobar que realmente la había perdido...para siempre.

-¿Donde estas?-Observe el horizonte por algunos segundos, desesperado, preocupado, a punto de volverme loco.

Espere algunos minutos para que Chimuelo recuperara el aliento. Ahora me daba cuenta de que este "Territorio maldito" no estaba tan cerca de Berk como decían, y ahora podía sentirlo.

Ambos levantamos vuelo de nuevo, minutos más tarde sabía que nos acercábamos. Volamos con suma precaución; sinceramente fue como buscarla en medio de la nada, como buscarla en el aire.

Finalmente, después de una búsqueda en vano, tuve que volver a Berk, pues la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

-¿Lo ves?-Dijo Brutacio al verme aterrizar tal como me fui-No puedes hacer nada.

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamó Patán-¡No puede ser, Astrid no puede estar...

-¡Shhh!-Calló Brutacio a Patán poniendo su mano en la boca de él-¡Cállate, tonto!

Brutilda rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Me bajé de Chimuelo, negando dentro de mí lo que sucedía-Ella no ha muerto, ¡Lo sé, lo siento!-Exclamé con firmeza-Ella no esta muerta...-me di media vuelta, dando la espalda a todos ellos-Lo siento dentro de mí-susurré, y levanté la mirada al cielo.

*Narra Astrid*

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, podía jurar que Hipo y chimuelo venían delante mio, pero ellos lograron ser más rápidos que yo y lograron avistar esto mucho antes que yo lograra hacerlo.

Le indique a Tormenta que bajara a algo que parecía tierra, nuestra posible salvación; al llegar a ella, en efecto se trataba de tierra, por lo cual di gracias a los dioses. Sin embargo, al aterrizar en aquella playa que parecía desolada, me dí cuenta de que no lo estaba.

-!Hip..! -intente gritar, pero no logre llamarlo, ya que habían atado a Tormenta con fuertes cuerdas y cadenas. Recuerdo hallarme en la misma situación de mi querida dragona, solo que esta vez lo único que recibí fue un fuerte golpe, pero este no hizo que dejara de luchar, tan solo me lanzó al suelo, pero yo me levanté de nuevo como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada; me defendí con todo lo que tenía, di todo de mí, todos esos años de entrenamiento como guerrera salieron a la vista...pero todo mi esfuerzo no fue suficiente. Recibí un fuerte golpe en la sien, que me derrumbó al suelo y al cabo de unos pocos segundos todo se oscureció para mí.

Tan solo logré ver como Tormenta luchaba y se defendía inútilmente, solo eso logre ver antes de desvanecerme.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, la cabeza me dolía inmensamente-producto del golpe-todo me daba vueltas, apenas si pude levantarme, sin embargo caí de nuevo de rodillas, apoyándome en una pared húmeda y fría...un momento...¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunté confundida y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, estaba asustada.

Al ver claramente mi entorno, me encontré en un oscuro, frío y húmedo lugar; mi única iluminación era una leve luz anaranjada que se filtraba por una pequeña reja, ubicada en lo que parecía una puerta.

Levantándome, apoyada en la pared, inspeccioné que tan grande era el lugar donde me hallaba encerrada; y ahí estaba el constante dolor de cabeza para dificultarme las cosas. Aquel lugar era pequeño, tenía forma cuadrada y por las condiciones en las que se hallaba era más que claro que se trataba de una celda.

¡Bien! pensé sarcásticamente Ahora estoy presa y encadenada. Esto era lo que faltaba. Ahora veo porqué nadie nunca...regresa...¿regresaré yo?

Me eche en un rincón, y me abracé con fuerza, mientras me encogía; lo peor de todo es que el frío no estaba a mi favor, el aire estaba helado.

Las horas tuvieron que pasar-muchas horas por cierto...o eso supongo yo- para que la puerta de metal, que me mantenía presa allí, se abriese con un molesto chirrido; allí vi la silueta de un hombre a quien ya conocía, pero la luz débil, de lo que yo creía eran antorchas, le daba por la espalda, por tal motivo no pude ver bien su rostro.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Astrid. ¿Como has estado?, ¿Como han estado todos allá en Berk?, ¿Bien?, me alegro-Tan solo su perversa voz me dijo de quien se trataba, y sabía que era lo que quería.

Tras él alcancé a ver dos altos y musculosos vikingos.

Me levanté pareciendo estar bien-Oh, Alvin, yo también me alegro-Respondí con sarcasmo, encontrándome ya de pie-¿Que pasa Alvin?-Me cruce de brazos, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-¿Tan viejo estás que ya ni puedes con una chica, conmigo?

-Astrid, querida, tú siempre tan impertinente-Suspiró-Realmente no tenía la intención de que fueses parte de mi plan, no aún, pero tú has venido a mí y me has ahorrado gran parte del trabajo-retrocedió hasta salir de la celda, mas se quedo allí parado en frente-Pero ten por seguro que esto aún no ha comenzado.

-¿¡Alvin, que pretendes hacer con esto!?, ¡Déjame salir!-Grite encolerizada, y corrí hacía la entrada, como si quisiese matarlo, pero las fuertes cadenas me detuvieron.

-Oh, Astrid, jamás saldrás de esto...

**Gracias a todos!, los voy a extrañar mucho, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver en el próximo fic :D**


End file.
